


Лети, лети, лепесток

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, дереву лучше знать, не все походы в гости одинаково полезны, романс, флафф, ханахаки, хэппиэнд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Погостить в Асгарде, сходить на пикник на озеро, сразиться с его обитателем... Что же тут могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест STony 2021





	Лети, лети, лепесток

**Author's Note:**

> Всё начинается с того, что Тор приглашает в гости своих добрых друзей из Мидгарда. Они, мол, принимали его хорошо, сражались с ним бок обок доблестно, пришло время продемонстрировать им асгардское гостеприимство.

Первыми соглашаются Тони и Брюс, кажется, вообще не раздумывая. Наташа и Клинт соглашаются чуть позже: Клинт некоторое время активно переписывается с кем-то в телефоне, потом даже выходит поговорить, после чего возвращается довольным. Кивает сначала Наташе, а потом они оба говорят Тору своё решительное «да». 

Стив сомневается дольше всех. У него уже распланирован маршрут для собственного путешествия, в которое никто с ним не рвался, хотя он звал. «Господи, Стив, да кому в наше время нужно то Техасское захолустье, в которое ты намылился?» — в один голос заявляют в ответ на предложение составить компанию Клинт и Тони, а Наташа и Брюс просто вежливо ссылаются на важные дела. 

Вообще-то, в планах Стива был не только Техас. Там маршрут только начинался, а пройти должен был через Оклахому, Канзас, Небраску и закончиться в Южной Дакоте — Стив собирался прогуляться по «Аллее торнадо». Хотя намеченный путь пролегал сплошь через крохотные городки, большую часть которых иначе, чем захолустье, назвать было нельзя. 

Впрочем, сомневается Стив больше из принципа и для виду. «Аллея торнадо» никуда не денется, а вот позовут ли ещё раз в Асгард — вопрос. Не стоит упускать шанс увидеть совершенно другой мир. 

И в назначенное время Радужный мост переносит в Асгард Тора и пятерых его гостей. 

Неделя в Асгарде пролетает незаметно — шумно, весело, сыто и пьяно, с обилием впечатлений и веселья. 

Брюс на устроенной в честь гостей охоте Халком разгоняет по норам каких-то жутко опасных зверюг, да так, что остальным их, подвывающих от страха, очень жалко. Тони вообще потерян для общества — леди Фригг допускает его до какого-то оборудования, которому Тони поёт малопонятные для Стива дифирамбы. Клинт и Наташа пропадают в компании леди Сиф и Трёх Воинов, и общение их состоит из баек о героических похождениях, обильных возлияний, периодических соревнований в меткости и дружеских кулачных поединков. А сам Стив… Сам Стив на втором же пиру (на первом был сам Один, и гости старались вести себя прилично) эпично надирается асгардским элем (господи, наконец-то!), танцует на столе, распевает похабные песни из репертуара Ревущих Коммандос, а после, проспавшись и устыдившись своего поведения, рисует дивные асгардские пейзажи, прерываясь на какую-нибудь очередную весёлую и мордобительную (других не было) вылазку в соседние земли, устроенную Тором. 

  


Идея пикника на берегу небольшого озерца общая — от активного отдыха все подустали, и Тони согласился оторваться от техники леди Фригг. Тор сначала расстраивается, но потом вспоминает, что в озерце живёт чудище, с которым можно будет сразиться. Остальные тоскливо переглядываются (опять драка, да сколько можно?), но планы решают не менять. 

Чудище действительно в озерце живёт. Оно вылезает поглядеть, кто же явился к его дому, после чего всё-таки случается сражение. За огромный жареный окорок, который чудище вознамеривается спереть. Выглядит чудище эдакой фиолетовой в крапинку лапчатой помесью динозавра и морского котика, умильно таращится на обилие принесённого на пикник съестного, в общем, та ещё очаровашка . А после того, как получает не по морде, а жареного цыпленка и мочёных яблок, даже соглашается покатать по озеру Наташу и Клинта. 

  


Стив замечает что-то блестящее в зарослях травы, когда, оторвавшись от блокнота с набросками, тянется за флягой с водой. Вода оказывается забытой, теперь Стиву очень нужно вот это, блестящее. Зачем, он не в курсе, но обязательно разберётся, когда достанет эту штуку из травы. 

Блестящая штука похожа на чешуйку. Или лепесток цветка. Каплевидной формы, гладкий, переливающийся голубовато-белым даже не цветом, а светом, и совершенно точно живой лепесток. 

— Ну и что там в зарослях хорошего? — спрашивает Тони, когда Стив возвращается со своей добычей. 

— Не знаю что, но я это достал, — отвечает Стив. — Похоже на лепесток. И он светится. 

— Светящийся лепесток? — вдруг подскакивает Тор. 

— Покажи, — одновременно с Тором говорит Тони. 

Стив протягивает Тони лепесток. 

— Не трогай его! — кричит Тор. 

Стив наверняка успел бы отдёрнуть руку до того, как Тони коснётся лепестка. Но он этого почему-то не делает, хотя успевает понять, что стоило послушать Тора. 

Успевает понять до того, как пальцы Тони касаются его ладони, на которой лежит лепесток. 

А дальше это становится уже не важно, потому что после короткой ослепительно-яркой вспышки Стив чувствует рывок и падение, а потом просто отключается. 

— И почему же я не удивлён? 

Это первое, что слышит Стив, когда приходит в себя. Голос Тони со звучащей в нём усмешкой. 

Стив сначала приподнимается на локтях, потом понимает, что так почти ничего не видно, и садится. Теперь стало видно больше, но смотреть не на что. 

Вокруг расстилается безбрежное песчаное море, но песок не жёлтый, он белый с розоватыми вкраплениями. Растительности никакой, совершенно. Небо над головой зеленоватое, без единого облачка, с двумя солнцами и едва видимым рядом спутников. 

— Ты нашёл какую-то светящуюся фигню в кустах, — продолжает Тони. — Меня потянуло её посмотреть, так что же здесь могло пойти… так? Ещё и Тор орал, чтобы я её не трогал… 

— Ну… извини? — это всё, что может сейчас сказать Стив. 

Не знает он, что ещё можно сказать в подобной ситуации. В конце концов, они неделю шарахались по Асгарду и окрестностям, осматривали и ощупывали всё, что хотели, а кое-что ещё и тащили в рот, и ни разу Тор не пытался их остановить. Даже когда Клинт съел очень, очень вкусную грушу и покрылся зелёными пятнами. Тор ржал, как конь — знал, что после той груши будет. Будет смешно, но не опасно. А тут Тор прямо кричал, чтобы Тони не трогал лепесток… а Стив не отдёрнул руку. Стив позволил Тони его коснуться. Светящегося лепестка, который каким-то образом перенёс их в это место. 

— За что извиняешься? — спрашивает Тони. — За то, что мне захотелось рассмотреть твою находку? 

— За то, что дал её тебе, — говорит Стив. 

— О, да ладно! — отмахивается Тони. — Я попросил, ты отдал. Не насильно впихнул. 

— Тор же кричал, чтобы ты не трогал лепесток. 

— И мне это было совершенно безразлично… — задумчиво произносит Тони. — Я, видишь ли, очень хотел взять в руки этот лепесток. Кстати, где он? 

— Кто его знает, — бормочет Стив. 

Оказывается, он до сих пор сжимает его в кулаке. 

Едва только Стив раскрывает ладонь, как лепесток вспыхивает ярко-белым светом и встаёт вертикально, острой частью вверх. Поворачивается сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее и быстрей, раскручивается и резко взлетает. Летит, словно яркая точка фейерверка, которая, поднявшись высоко в небо, рассыплется цветами и искрами. 

И ведь правда рассыпается. Совершенно бесшумно распадается на золотистые искорки, которые так хорошо видны в ночном небе. 

Так удивительно… День сменился ночью буквально за минуту, да и… 

На той ли они планете, куда их забросил лепесток? 

Вместо песка под ногами высокая трава, в которой снуют светлячки. Чистый ночной воздух наполнен ароматами трав и цветов, к которым, кажется, примешивается ещё и запах озона. А над головой — тянутся и тянутся ветви какого-то гигантского дерева. Вверх и в стороны, закрывая густой кроной небосвод, и конца-края им не видно. Среди листьев проглядывают плотно закрытые светящиеся бутоны цветов, вокруг которых золотистыми ореолами вьются осыпающиеся с неба искры. 

Они здесь не одни. Стив видит вокруг сотни живых существ. Одни более или менее похожи на людей, другие выглядят, словно плод буйной фантазии автора-фантаста. И все они идут и идут строго вперёд. На лицах (и мордах) некоторых существ Стив различает эмоции — света бутонов и светлячков для этого вполне достаточно. Стив видит страх, радость, горькую обречённость, решимость, восторг. Кто-то идёт один, у кого-то есть компания. Стив не слышит разговоров, но иногда до него доносятся рыдания или смех. 

— Чем нас напоил Тор? — очень мрачно интересуется Тони у окружающей действительности. — Как нас вштырило-то… 

— Может, нас незаметно покусало то фиолетовое в крапинку из озера? — с надеждой произносит Стив. — Может, оно ядовитое? А мы сейчас лежим не бережке и ждем, пока яд выйдет? 

— А это нас глючит, — подхватывает Тони. — Коллективная галлюцинация. 

— Ущипните меня, — вздыхает Стив. — Ай! 

— Прости, не удержался, — ухмыляется Тони. 

Стив потирает бок и укоризненно смотрит на Тони. 

— Можешь тоже меня ущипнуть. 

— А смысл? — вздыхает Стив. 

Тони тоже вздыхает: 

— Что, тебе совсем не хочется меня ущипнуть? 

— Нет, ну если ты очень просишь… Ещё могу дать подзатыльник. 

— Не слышал, чтобы от них просыпались, — хмыкает Тони. 

— Вот и проверим. 

Рядом раздаётся взрыв истерического хохота, впрочем, сразу же переходящий в такие же истерические рыдания. 

Гуманоидного вида инопланетянин (или инопланетянка — пойди, пойми) катается по траве, выкрикивает какие-то слова на своём языке, рыдает и смеётся. Потом успокаивается, лежит, глядя вверх, и шепчет что-то быстро-быстро. Шёпот нарастает многоголосым гулом, и Стив видит, как существа вокруг в едином порыве… молятся? 

Ведь это похоже на молитву. То, что делают эти существа. 

Замерев кто стоя, кто опустившись на колени, сидя или лёжа на земле, кружась вокруг себя, воздев вверх руки, существа молятся неизвестному божеству. 

Другие же продолжают идти. Вперёд и вперёд, к только им известной цели. 

— Я тебя не удивлю, если скажу, что мне это всё не нравится? — спрашивает Тони. 

— Нет, — кивает Стив. — Что будем делать? 

— Я бы сказал, что будем отсюда выбираться, да вот беда, не представляю, как. Фантазия моя пасует перед суровой действительностью. 

— Тебе поможет, если я скажу, что в тебя верю? — спрашивает Стив в большей степени для того, чтобы просто не молчать. 

— Нет, но спасибо. Будем объективны: мы неизвестно где, и как выбираться отсюда, непонятно. 

— Тор понял, что это за лепесток, — говорит Стив. — Возможно, он знает и где нас искать. 

— Или знает, что искать бесполезно. 

— Ну, нет. Мы будем оптимистами. 

— И пойдём в другую сторону! — кивает Тони. — Может, вернёмся в ту миленькую пустыню с бело-розовым песочком. 

— И там дождёмся Тора, — подхватывает Стив. — Хеймдалль, кажется, может видеть вообще всё, вот и нас увидит тоже. 

Они действительно разворачиваются и даже делают несколько шагов против движения всех остальных. И тогда перед ними появляется парящее в воздухе создание. Стиву оно кажется нарисованным. Двумерным. Словно маленький ребёнок рисовал человечка. Круглая голова, сразу под ней — треугольник «платья». Тоненькие, в одну карандашную линию, ручки и ножки. Круглые глаза, две точки посреди лица — нос, ниже — полоска рта. 

Создание наклоняет голову из стороны в сторону и внимательно смотрит на Стива и Тони. 

Стив делает ещё шаг вперёд. 

_Внемлите Священному Древу Т’Лоэ!_

 __

 _Священное Древо призвало вас на великое действо Цветения. Возрадуйтесь, ибо вы приведёте в мир новые Цветы Древа. Древо выбрало вас для этой священной миссии, оно будет верить в вас, радоваться, пока вы живёте и скорбеть после вашей смерти, но всегда помнить о вас, ибо вы навеки будете со Священным Древом, будете жить в новых его Цветах и в тех Цветах, которым дадут начало те, кого вы приведёте к Священному Древу. Молите о благах, кои принесут плоды, что родятся из Цветов — во имя всего мира, для всего мира. И для каждого, кто даст жизнь Цветку Священного Древа._

 __

 _Отриньте страх и сомнения, оборотясь к Священному Древу Т’Лоэ, почувствуйте, как оно принимает вас, как касается в благословлении Ветвью своей. Идите, странники, всё ближе к стволу, коснитесь Коры Священного Древа, ощутите аромат Цветов, любуйтесь ими, радуйтесь, что вскоре расцветёт и ваш Цветок…_

Стив выныривает из мерного речитатива, когда ощущает под руками что-то шершавое и тёплое. Он понимает, что касается ствола дерева. Он гигантский, бесконечный в окружности, бесконечный в высоту, перехвачен толстым канатом, увитым листьями, словно поясом. На ветвях, идущих от ствола, тысячи светящихся бутонов. 

Тони стоит рядом и тоже осторожно трогает кору дерева. Потом поворачивает голову и удивлённо смотрит на Стива. Тот только пожимает плечами — против инопланетного гипноза не попрёшь, как оказалось. 

Создания, вливавшего слова о Древе, кажется, прямо в мозг, нигде не было, но повсюду, если оглянуться, мелькали подобные малыши. Кажется, их задачей было убеждать сомневающихся, успокаивать испуганных, внушать, что нет счастья выше, чем оказаться здесь, рядом со Священным Древом… как там его. Не важно. 

Важно то, что Стиву не нравится происходящее, но как выбраться отсюда, он не знает. А всё, что влило в сознание загипнотизировавшее его создание, вызывает не священный трепет и желание приобщиться к цветам и деревьям, а беспокойство, перерастающее в понимание того, что отсюда нужно бежать. Быстро и далеко. 

Только вот не получится. 

Стив понимает, что инопланетные существа, которые стеной стоят вокруг, не позволят совершить святотатство и уйти от Древа. Просто не пропустят. 

А потом становится поздно убегать. 

Воздух медленно, плавно заполняется горьковатым цитрусовым ароматом, вытесняющим все остальные — это начинают открываться светящиеся бутоны. Медленно, словно красуясь перед теми, кто явился посмотреть на Цветение, разворачиваются лепестки, делая раскрывшиеся цветы похожими на земные цветы лотоса. В белый свет примешиваются другие: по лепесткам словно разливают неяркую акварель — розовую, голубую, фиолетовую… 

Весь мир залит светом, идущим от раскрывшихся цветов, весь мир заполнен их ароматом. 

И когда не остаётся более ни одного нераскрытого бутона, поднимается ветер. Он тёплый и ласковый, он гладит каждый цветок, и те с радостью отдают ему золотистые искры своей пыльцы, которую ветер щедро разносит всем, кто видит сейчас Цветение. 

Сквозь висящую в воздухе золотую взвесь Стив видит Тони. Видит восхищенную улыбку на его лице, сияющие глаза… И вдруг понимает, что дыхание перехватило совсем не потому, что организм инстинктивно не хочет вдыхать пыльцу вместо воздуха. Что больше не видит сверкающих цветов — только глаза Тони. Что пропал. Здесь и сейчас, в эту вот секунду — и навсегда. 

Тони смотрит на Стива, а потом протягивает ему руку. 

А Стив, наконец, вспоминает, что нужно дышать. 

От пыльцы совершенно никакого цветочного привкуса. Вместо него Стив ощущает привкус мяты и кофе, молока и черничного пирога. 

Он чувствует руку Тони в своей руке перед тем, как провалиться в испещренную золотыми точками темноту. 

Когда Стив приходит в себя, оказывается, что они с Тони на том же березу озерца, с которого их утянул лепесток. А возле Тони сидит фиолетовое в крапинку озёрное чудище и старательно его облизывает, снимая с одежды остатки пыльцы. 

— Ну-ка, кыш! — лениво командует чудищу Стив. 

Чудище Стива игнорирует и лижет Тони лицо. 

— Твою мать, что это? — машет руками спросонья Тони. 

Случайно получившее по носу чудище обиженно взвизгивает и грустно шлёпает в заросли травы. 

— Ну извини! — кричит вслед Тони. 

Чудище из зарослей продемонстрировало… хвост и нырнуло в озеро. 

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Стив. 

— Обмусоленным, — кривится Тони, разглядывая облизанную штанину. — И понимающим, что всё-таки у нас были не глюки. Мы всё ещё на озере, но больше никого нет, — поясняет он в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Стива. — Если бы мы всё это время были здесь, то наши дорогие друзья либо никуда бы не ушли, либо забрали бы на с собой. 

— Интересно, сколько нас не было, — говорит Стив. 

— Да уж, очень актуальный вопрос. Не хотелось бы выяснить, что на Земле прошло уже лет триста. 

— Ну, нет, хватит с меня временных скачков, — вздрагивает Стив. 

— С другой стороны, есть в этом определённые плюсы… — задумчиво говорит Тони. 

— Вот никаких, — морщится Стив. — Просыпаешься, и понять не можешь, у тебя крыша поехала или у всего мира. 

— Други мои!!! — Тор буквально падает с небес, и это очень неожиданно. 

— Боже, — от неожиданности выдаёт Стив, и Тони смеётся. Да-да, в отношении Тора это звучит особенно прекрасно. 

— Как только Хеймдалль сказал мне, что вновь видит вас, я поспешил к вам навстречу! — сообщает Тор. — Вас не было два дня, друзья за вас волновались. 

— А ты нет? — спрашивает Тони. 

— А я… — вздыхает Тор. — Я знал, что вы вернетесь. На то же место, откуда исчезли, только вот не знал, когда. 

— То есть, ты был в курсе, куда нас забросило… — говорит Тони. — Давай-ка отсюда поподробней. 

И Тор рассказывает. 

Никто не знает, как и когда появилось Священное Древо Т’Лоэ — легенды говорят о том, что оно было вечно, что оно появилось в начале Вселенной, что оно само и есть Вселенная. Никто не знает, где оно находится, даже Хеймдалль не видит его. Никто не помнит, кто первым принёс весть о Древе, но во многих мирах его почитают как божество. Ему поклоняются, его просят о помощи и защите. Когда-то ему приносили кровавые жертвы, но сейчас это прекратилось. Тем более, что Древо и так получит кровавую дань. 

Никто не знает, как Древо выбирает тех, кто придёт под его сень. Пришедшие могут поклоняться Древу всю жизнь, а могут не знать о нём вовсе. Просто когда-нибудь они увидят отблеск лепестка — и это будет означать, что Древо выбрало, Древо зовёт. И зову не воспротивиться, даже не поймёшь, что это был зов. Просто коснёшься лепестка. Просто последуешь туда, куда он тебя унесёт. Удостоишься великой чести — увидишь Цветение Древа. А после — вернёшься домой, не зная, уносишь ли ты с собой милость, проклятие или же просто память о священном действе Цветения. 

Никто не знает, что получишь именно ты. После возвращения остаётся лишь ждать. И если дана тебе не милость и не память, то станет в тебе расти Цветок Древа, а на десятый день от возвращения лепестки его станут лезвиями, он вспорет тебе грудь, выйдет на свободу и вернётся к Древу, неся ему твою жизнь. 

— Сурово, — мрачно говорит Стив. — И когда становится понятно, чего ждать? 

— У всех по-разному, — отвечает Тор. — На третий или пятый день появляются первые лепестки. Выходят с кашлем и тут же улетают неизвестно куда. 

— И что, человека спасти невозможно? — спрашивает Тони. 

— У моей матери не получилось, — пожимает плечами Тор. 

Стиву становится страшно. 

Не за себя. 

Наташе, Клинту и Брюсу про возможные побочные эффекты своего приключения Стив и Тони решили ничего не говорить. Тем более, что ещё неизвестно, будут ли они. Милостью, если что, поделятся, а сочувствие при невозможности изменить ситуацию нахрен никому не сдалось. Хватит того, что Тор в курсе и заранее страдает. 

На Землю они возвращаются впятером — Тор остаётся в Асгарде, пообещав прибыть к новой операции. 

Накопившиеся дела тут же разводят всех по разным краям: Брюс улетает на конференцию в Париж, Тони нужно в Малибу, Клинт и Наташа тоже уезжают куда-то, Стив так и не понял, куда именно. Сам он остаётся в Нью-Йорке — новая операция сама себя не подготовит. 

Тем более, что нужно продумать… варианты действий при отсутствии Тони или самого Стива. А то и обоих. Думать о плохом, конечно, не хочется, но не думать получается не всегда. И когда Стив представляет, что что-то плохое может случиться с Тони, ему становится дурно. 

Стив беспокоится. Боится, что Древо может навредить Тони. Но при этом раз за разом вспоминает, как они стояли там, оба. Вместе. Среди золотой пыльцы, под светом Цветов Древа. Вспоминает, как увидел там Тони словно впервые. Как его волной накрыло чувство, повело, закрутило, лишило воздуха, заменило его пыльцой и осознанием — Стив словно вдохнул это. Именно такую смесь. Золотую пыльцу и своё мысленное признание. 

Я влюблён. 

Я люблю. 

Люблю Тони. 

Стиву казалось, что Древо привело их к себе именно для того, чтобы Стив это понял. Принял. 

Стив всегда выделял Тони. Иногда даже злился на себя за это — как так, ведь остальные тоже его друзья — но иначе не мог. Тони стал ему ближе других, и это казалось совершенно естественным. Да и сам Тони… Что-то рассказать или показать — первому Стиву. Улучшить костюм — сначала Стиву. Дать неограниченный доступ в мастерскую — только Стиву. И Пеппер тоже, конечно, но из Мстителей такой доступ был только у Стива. В любое время дня и ночи, вне зависимости от настроения и состояния хозяина мастерской. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Спорили, конечно, не без этого. Иногда даже слишком бурно. Но всегда находили компромисс. 

Стив всегда был уверен, что это и есть настоящая дружба. 

Но нет, нет, он перепутал. Или просто боялся себе признаться. В том, что он — любит. 

А Тони… Стив на секунду прикрывает глаза. А у Тони есть Пеппер. 

Сейчас Стив даже рад тому, что Тони в Малибу. Осознание собственных чувств, мысли о том, что выбрало Древо для него и Тони, страх, предвкушение, надежда… 

Иногда Стиву кажется, что у него просто едет крыша. Он пытается сосредоточиться на подготовке операции, но в голову настоятельно лезет мысль о том, что это всё сейчас не важно. Что важно сейчас совсем другое. Одно-единственное. 

Что сейчас всё, что нужно, это набрать номер. И просто сказать. Всё, что накопилось. Что чувствует. И будь, что будет. 

  


— Привет, Тони. 

— Ну, привет. Я уже начал думать, что ты разучился пользоваться телефоном. 

— Не хотел тебя отвлекать. 

— Да ладно! Для тебя у меня всегда найдётся время. 

— Приятно слышать. 

— Мне бы тоже было приятно… если бы ты не молчал три дня! 

— О, так мог бы сам позвонить. Если соскучился. 

— Считай, что меня постиг внезапный приступ робости. 

— Но ты скучал по мне? 

— Ещё как! Слезами залил всю подушку. 

— Ну, прости, пожалуйста. 

— Нет уж! Только после кафе и кино! 

— Ещё добавь, что перед этим я должен прислать тебе не менее трёх дюжин роз, и я решу, что ты требуешь свидание. 

— Розы я и сам могу тебе прислать. Хоть пару сотен. 

— А свидание? 

— Ладно, так уж и быть, хочешь на свидание, пойдём на свидание. 

— Подожди-подожди, это же ты сказал про кафе и кино. 

— Да? 

— Да! 

— А так ли это важно? Я возвращаюсь через пару дней. 

— Хорошо. Мне тут одному что-то совсем грустно. 

— О, нет! Зачем ты это сказал? Я не могу прилететь прямо сейчас, подушка пострадает снова! 

— Зато когда вернёшься, я поведу тебя на свидание. 

— Договорились! В кино бери места для поцелуев! 

— Ох, Тони! 

— Ну вот. Смеётся он. Весело ему. 

— Да вроде нет поводов плакать… Ведь нет? 

— Точно нет. 

— Хорошо. 

— Стив, у тебя всё хорошо? 

— Да. Даже не сомневайся. Увидимся через пару дней. 

Через пару дней Стив скажет Тони всё, до чего он дошёл, додумался, что у него накопилось. Всё же это не телефонный разговор. Стив хочет видеть Тони, когда будет говорить ему о своих чувствах. А пока… Пока ему просто достаточно знать, что у Тони всё хорошо. И надеяться, что это действительно так. 

  


Ночью Стив спит беспокойно. Ворочается в полудрёме, никак не может улечься поудобней. Что-то не так, но он не понимает, что именно. То ему жарко, то холодно. То дышится спокойно, а то вдруг перестаёт хватать воздуха, и тогда приходится делать глубокий вдох ртом. Каждый раз это заставляет просыпаться. 

Наконец, Стив садится на кровати. Дышит глубоко, медленно, стараясь привести в норму прерывающееся дыхание. 

И тут его скручивает приступ кашля. 

Силы небесные! Кажется, такого не было даже тогда, когда у него была астма. 

Лёгкие горят огнём, грудь сдавило, глубокого вдоха не сделать, воздуха не хватает… Стив снова кашляет. 

На простыню падают несколько капель крови и три светящихся алым лепестка. Подхваченные невидимым ветром, они исчезают в темноте ночи. 

— Капитан Роджерс, с вами всё в порядке? — раздаётся мягкий голос ДЖАРВИСа. — Вам нужна помощь? 

— Нет, — Стив медленно стирает с губ кровь. — Всё нормально. Мне ничего не нужно. И не стоит никому говорить о том, что сейчас произошло… 

Тор сказал, что начинается всё на третий или пятый день… и заканчивается к десятому. 

Что ж… У Стива есть ещё семь дней. 

Утром Стив спит гораздо дольше обычного. Просыпается с больной головой и слабостью во всё теле. Словно заболел. Но он не болеет с тех пор, как получил сыворотку. 

Стиральная машина уничтожает все следы ночных событий, а Стив ещё раз повторяет для ДЖАРВИСа просьбу никому ничего не сообщать. 

День Стив проводит, совершенно ничего не делая. Просто бродит по городу с блокнотом для зарисовок, но даже не открывает его. 

И ни о чём не думает. 

Эта ночь проходит спокойно. Почти. Просто теперь сложнее дышать. Особенно если лежать на спине. На боку легче — можно запрокинуть голову и становится почти совсем хорошо. 

А утром возвращается Тони, на день раньше. И Стив безумно рад его видеть. 

Правда, как выясняется, он морально не готов вот так сразу говорить о чувствах. А потом и вовсе решает, что делать этого не стоит. Рассказывать. Какой в этом смысл, когда впереди остаётся так мало времени? 

Весь день Стив не расстаётся с кружкой воды. В горле постоянно першит, но не слишком сильно, и глоток воды вполне с этим справляется. Стив очень не хочет раскашляться при Тони. 

А Тони закидывается мятными леденцами и делит своё время между мастерской и обсуждением предстоящей операции. И выглядит простуженным. Но на вопрос о самочувствии только отмахивается. 

Перед ужином вода действовать перестаёт, и Стиву кажется, что приступ кашля просто вывернет его наизнанку. Хорошо, что он в своей ванной комнате, и никто его не увидит. 

Стив долго и бездумно смотрит вслед растворившимся в воздухе лепесткам. Льёт воду, даже не пытаясь умыться, это просто его успокаивает. Наконец, полощет рот, и только потом внимательно смотрит на себя в зеркало. Ещё раз вытирает уголок рта. Стягивает футболку — на неё попало несколько капель крови. И надеется, что на сегодня всё, что пока лепестки закончились. 

  


На ужин сегодня пицца. Стив достаёт из холодильника лимонад и просит ДЖАРВИСа позвать Тони. И получает ответ, что мистер Старк ужинать отказался, сославшись на посетившее его вдохновение. 

Обычно в таких ситуациях — они нередки — все, в том числе Стив, пожимали плечами и либо оставляли Тони его порцию, либо решали, что им больше достанется. Стив и сейчас поступил бы так же, если бы впереди не маячило появление цветка божественного дерева и безвременная кончина его носителя. Это можно считать последним желанием — провести как можно больше времени с Тони. Даже если тот будет не слишком доволен повышенным вниманием. Ничего, скоро отдохнёт. К тому же Тони ещё ни разу не выгонял Стива из мастерской. Вне зависимости от того, насколько был занят. Впрочем, когда Тони погружался в работу, ему, кажется, было в принципе всё равно, кто там рядом с ним, лишь бы не сбивали с мысли. Так что, взяв пиццу с собой, Стив идёт в мастерскую. 

А там его ждёт сюрприз, и не сказать, что приятный. Попасть внутрь Стив не может. Персональный код, который раньше открывал дверь в любое время дня и ночи, независимо от настроения хозяина мастерской, больше не действует. 

— Какого?.. Тони! 

Стоящий спиной к двери Тони Стива не видит, это понятно. И не слышит, — музыка грохочет так, что рядом можно из пушки палить, и это будет тише. Стив ничего не имеет против AC/DC, но не на такой громкости. Да и «Колокола преисподней» Стив недолюбливает. 

— ДЖАРВИС, — зовёт Стив. — Попроси, пожалуйста, Тони открыть дверь. 

— Мистер Старк просил передать вам, чтобы вы проваливали, капитан Роджерс, — отвечает через минуту ДЖАРВИС. — Простите, сэр. 

Стив хмурится — он решительно не понимает, что происходит. Что не так. Всё же было… 

Стив не успевает додумать это «хорошо». Потому что Тони сгибается в приступе кашля, а потом вокруг него начинают виться светящиеся лепестки. Тони замирает, видимо, пытаясь отдышаться, потом кашляет снова. До тех пор, пока не падает. 

— ДЖАРВИС, открой дверь сейчас же! — кричит Стив. 

ДЖАРВИС, к счастью, ставит безопасность Тони выше его нежелания общаться со Стивом, и дверь открывается. 

Стив влетает в мастерскую, роняет пиццу и бросается к Тони. Тот без сознания, футболка в крови, рот тоже. Рядом издевательски медленно растворяется в воздухе последний лепесток. 

Стив краем мысли отмечает, что лепесток синий. Надо же, у каждого свой цвет. А он думал, что они все красные как кровь… 

Стив требует выключить музыку, и в наступившей тишине слышит тяжёлое, хриплое дыхание. Бешеный стук сердца. И едва слышный стон — больно. 

— ДЖАРВИС, немедленно свяжись с Брюсом, — командует Стив. 

С милостью чёртова Божественного Древа не сложилось. Не только для Стива. Придётся признаваться остальным — хотя бы Брюсу. 

Тор говорил, что его мать не смогла спасти никого. Но, может, у Брюса получится? 

  


Тони приходит в себя где-то через полчаса. За это время Стив успевает перенести его в комнату, снять с него испачканную футболку, оттереть кровь смоченным в воде полотенцем и переговорить с Брюсом. 

— Как ты? — спрашивает Стив, едва только Тони открывает глаза. 

— ДЖАРВИС, я же просил его не впускать, — сипло говорит Тони, игнорируя Стива. 

— На основании имеющихся данных я посчитал приоритетным требование капитана Роджерса, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — Вы сами вписали это в мои протоколы — подчиняться капитану, если того требует ситуация. 

— Зараза, — зло говорит Тони и снова заходится кашлем, на этот раз совершенно обычным. — Раз уж ты здесь, Стив, то принеси пользу, дай воды. У меня такого сушняка даже с похмелья не было. 

В комнате Тони есть небольшой холодильник, полный минералки. Стив открывает одну из бутылок, но в руки Тони не отдаёт, сам подносит к его губам. 

— Сейчас пару глотков, не больше, — поясняет Стив. — Только чтобы смочить горло. Вода слишком холодная, раздраженному горлу будет от неё только хуже. 

— Всё-то ты знаешь, — недовольно бурчит Тони. 

— У меня астма была, — пожимает плечами Стив. — А на неё легко цеплялся бронхит. Я в курсе, какие ощущения после попытки выплюнуть лёгкие. 

— Чтоб оно провалилось, это дерево. 

— И давно у тебя организм производит лепестки? — как можно более нейтрально спрашивает Стив. 

— С прошлой ночи, — похоже, смирившись с тем, что проблемой делиться придётся, спокойно отвечает Тони. — Это оказалось… неожиданным и крайне неприятным. 

— И ты, естественно, решил мне об этом не говорить. 

— Естественно. Чёрт, весь день в горле першило. 

— Мятные конфетки помогали, да? 

— Да, пока не перестали. Может, не стоило их есть, глядишь, легче бы прошло. 

— Я вызвал Брюса, — говорит Стив. 

— Ну, и зачем? — вздохнув, спрашивает Тони. — Чем он нам поможет? 

— Чем бы… Нам? 

Тони только глаза закатывает: 

— Ты пьёшь довольно много, Стив, я в курсе, но обычно это яблочный сок. Или кофе. Но уж никак не вода. 

— Да уж… 

— Почему ты мне не рассказал? 

— А ты почему? 

Отвечать не приходится, потому что в мире пора было появиться новой порции лепестков. Прокашлявшись, Стив меланхолично отмечает, что если не сдерживаться, то всё проходит почти легко. Неприятно, не больше. 

— Со стороны это даже красиво, — невесело усмехается Тони. — То, как лепестки кружатся в воздухе. 

— Интересно, куда они исчезают. Я пытался поймать — не вышло. 

— Может, возвращаются к Древу. 

— Зачем они ему? 

— Что-то вроде смс. Смотри, Дерево, мы уже есть, а скоро тебе целая большая жертва достанется. 

— Не достанется, — качает головой Стив, правда, без особой уверенности. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Точно. 

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Тони. — Мы же не какой-то там Асгард со всеми его технологиями и магией. Я ведь пытался лепесток поймать — нужно же понять, что это. С чем мы имеем дело. Но он исчез. Растворился в воздухе за считанные секунды, я его даже до микроскопа не донёс. 

Стиву остаётся только хмуриться. Всё плохо. Всё очень плохо. 

— Хорошо, что ты Брюса вызвал. У тебя есть сыворотка, — поясняет Тони. — Твой организм при должном уровне медицинской помощи может справиться. Должен справиться. 

— Тони… 

— А я буду надеяться на то, что мой цветочек полезет на свет белый через реактор, — фыркает Тони. 

— Не смешно. 

— Знаю. Стив… Составь мне компанию на ночь, а? Обещаю не приставать. Раз уж ты всё равно в курсе… не хочу больше оставаться один. 

Брюс прилетает через двенадцать часов и первым делом устраивает грандиозный разнос Стиву и Тони, а заодно и Тору — заочно. В своём монологе почти позеленевший Брюс поминает сомнительные умственные способности всех троих — потому что не рассказали сразу всех подробностей. Ах, волновать никого не хотели? Ах, может, обошлось бы? А теперь пять драгоценных дней упущено! 

После того, как сначала Тони, а потом Стива запихивают в томограф, а Брюс проводит серию тестов, становится понятно, что ругаться тут бесполезно. 

Ни приборы, ни реактивы не выявляют ничего необычного. Лёгкие чистые, в остальных органах тоже ничего нет. Словно лепестки и формирующиеся цветы существуют где-то в параллельном мире. 

Как и говорил Тони, лепестки, вылетевшие с очередным приступом кашля, удержать не удаётся. Не получается даже коснуться их. Брюс вообще не может понять, с чем имеет дело. И как помочь друзьям. 

Ещё через сутки возвращаются Наташа и Клинт. Клинт, услышав о том, что происходит, следующие полчаса изъясняется сплошь непечатными выражениями. Наташа коротко спрашивает о том, что можно сделать, кивает и больше этой темы не касается. 

В Башне воцаряется тяжёлая тишина: все разошлись по своим углам, и сосредоточенно занимаются чем-то крайне важным. Или делают вид, что занимаются. Стиву сейчас это совершенно безразлично. 

В голове пусто. Мозгу надоело метаться вокруг мысли «Что делать?!», надежда сменилась апатией. Стив, и правда, надеялся на то, что Брюс поможет. Что они с Тони чего-нибудь придумают. А оказалось… Что не придумают. Чёртово дерево запихнуло свои цветы в организм так, что до них не добраться. Так какого тогда… им обязательно нужно воплощаться в этом мире? Сидели бы в своём параллельном, не мешая жить носителю. Стив даже, в принципе, был согласен иногда лепестками отплёвываться. 

Думать (или не думать) о грустном Стиву надоедает, и он снова берётся за планирование операции. Террористов необходимо выбить из тех пещер, которые они заняли и откуда терроризируют местных жителей одной небольшой ближневосточной страны, тем более, что разведданные говорят о том, что на какой-то там большой праздник соберутся все полевые командиры… Вот сразу всех Мстители и накроют. Чтобы потом передать в руки правосудия. Тех, кто выживет. Стив зол, так что человеколюбием не страдает. 

На планирование Стив тратит всю ночь и даже немного утра. Что интересно, не кашляет совсем. Он бы, наверное, просидел бы ещё, но Наташа зовёт завтракать. Пришлось быстро умываться, принимать душ и топать в столовую. 

Стив не очень-то замечает, что ест. Жуёт механически, скорее, по привычке, не потому, что голоден. Есть не хочется. 

— После завтрака нужно обсудить предстоящую операцию, — говорит Стив, нарушая царящее за столом тяжёлое молчание. 

— Будем обсуждать, когда найдём способ вылечить вас, — резко говорит Клинт. 

— Если найдёте, — очень спокойно замечает Стив. — А время упускать нельзя. 

— Переловим полевых командиров потом поодиночке, — пожимает плечами Наташа. 

— Проще накрыть всех сразу, — говорит Тони. — Вместо меня будет Роуди? 

— Пожалуйста, — тихо просит Клинт. — Не надо. 

— Да, — Стив отвечает Тони. — И, видимо, придётся привлечь ребят Рамлоу. Наташа, ты же работала с ними? 

— Да, приходилось, — кивает она. 

— Не смей! — Клинт шарахает чашкой о стол, чашка, конечно, такого обращения не выдерживает и разлетается осколками. — Ты, Стив, и остальные — даже думать не смейте о том, что выход не найдётся. Мне плевать, что это будет — произойдёт ли чудо, Брюс откроет неведомую фигню, вы нахлебаетесь средства от сорняков или ибупрофена, вообще всё равно! Но я не собираюсь верить в то, что вы… что мы не выкрутимся! 

— Клинт, успокойся, — мягко говорит Брюс. — Реальность такова… 

— Плевать я хотел на реальность! — кричит Клинт. 

— Это очень мило, Бартон, что ты такой оптимист, — морщится Тони. — Но, видишь ли, надеяться тогда, когда надежды нет, крайне безрадостно. Сверни свои эмоции, и давай спокойно работать. Пока ещё можно, — с этими словами он отодвигает тарелку с почти нетронутым омлетом, забирает кружку с кофе и встаёт из-за стола. — Я буду в мастерской, и чтоб никого больше там не было. 

Через некоторое время Стив всё равно приходит к Тони. В надежде на то, что на него запрет не распространяется. 

Они почти всё время теперь проводят вместе — так почему-то легче. Дышать. 

Иногда молчат часами. Иногда часами говорят о всякой ерунде, о чём-то совершенно незначительном. Или делятся воспоминаниями. 

А сейчас Тони в раздражении пинает ни в чём неповинный старый диван. 

— Вот поэтому я и предпочёл бы, чтобы никто не знал! Брюс не спит вторые сутки, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, Клинт упёрто верит в лучшее за всех нас, а Наташа принимает дела. Бесит! Знать, что умираешь — бесит. Ещё больше бесит то, что сделать с этим ты ничего не можешь. Знаешь, Стив, это уже не первый раз со мной, — нервно усмехается Тони. — Но я выкручивался. Хватало помощи других и моих знаний. А теперь... ни того, ни другого недостаточно. Но самое главное, что бесит больше всего, у меня же были планы на эту жизнь, понимаешь? Жить долго и счастливо… А всё, что теперь есть — это помереть с тобой в один день, как грёбанные Ромео и Джульетта! 

— Как Ромео и Джульетта не получится, — почти серьёзно говорит Стив. — Мы с тобой не женаты. 

— О, твою мать, какое упущение! Стив, а выходи за меня замуж? И будет у нас не жизнь, а сказка, правда, только наполовину! 

— Прости, Тони, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, иначе мне будет очень стыдно перед Пеппер. 

— Это ещё почему? — Тони даже диван пинать перестаёт. 

— Я как-то не планировал тебя у неё уводить. 

— О, расслабься, отмахивается Тони. — Мы с Пеппер расстались за несколько дней до того, как отправиться в гости к Тору. Разве я не говорил? 

— Если и говорил, то не мне. 

— Ну, теперь и тебе говорю. Кажется, нашла себе Пеппер кого получше. 

И вот тут Стив решается. К чёрту всё, в бездну или к Божественному Древу — осталось так мало времени. И Стив не простит себе, если не скажет Тони о том, что чувствует. Древо заберёт его жизнь, но не просто так, нет. Оно обменяло её на милость понимания собственных чувств. На милость — быть с любимым человеком. До конца. 

— Лучше тебя нет никого, — говорит Стив. 

— Да-да, давай, утешай меня! Мало же поводов, посочувствуй мне теперь ещё и из-за Пеппер! 

— Я лучше за себя порадуюсь, — Стив улыбается почти беззаботно. — А знаешь, почему? Потому, что теперь я могу передумать. Я согласен выйти за тебя замуж, Тони. А ты станешь моим мужем? 

— Глупая шутка, — морщится Тони. 

— А я не шучу. Тони, я предельно серьёзен, клянусь! Не поверишь, но мне есть, за что быть благодарным Древу! Тогда, во время цветения, веришь, мне истина открылась! Я стоял там, и… и влюблялся в тебя, Тони! Понимал, что люблю тебя! Я смотрел тебе в глаза, и понимал, что самое глупое, что может делать человек — это искать свой идеал, и знаешь, почему? Потому что нет его, идеала, есть только ты, такой, какой есть, и никого другого мне не нужно! 

Стив чувствует, что у него горят щёки. И, оказывается, он сжал кулаки, пока говорил — зачем? И что произнёс всё на одном дыхании — теперь отдышаться бы. 

И он не ждёт, что ответит Тони. Это сейчас… почти не важно? Потому что сейчас самым главным было сказать самому. 

Но Тони отвечает. Словами. Действиями. 

— Стив… 

Тони настолько близко, что Стив ощущает его тёплое дыхание на своём лице. 

— Стив… 

Тони прослеживает пальцами линию бровей Стива, потом очерчивает губы, выдыхает слова прямо в них: 

— Знаешь, что с месяц назад сказала мне Пеппер? Что я смотрю на тебя так, как будто уже ей изменил. С тобой. А я тогда отмахнулся. Посмеялся. А потом стоял под этим грёбанным деревом, и понимал, что она права. Что бесполезно бороться с собой — я пытался, Стив, правда, у меня же было всё неплохо с Пеппер, даже хорошо было, а ты появился вдруг. На мою голову. И сердце. А знаешь, что самое дерьмовое в этом всём? То, что у нас с тобой осталось дня три. А самое прекрасное — что мы с тобой будем вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь! 

Тони делает ещё одно — последнее — движение вперёд и находит своими губами губы Стива. 

_Это истина, которая открывается всем, кто смог получить милость Священного Древа Т’Лоэ._

 __

 __

 _Древо даёт не милость, а только лишь возможность получить её. Как распускаются Цветы на Священном Древе, так распускается в каждом, кто видит Цветение, знание. Понимание чего-то, что было сокрыто — в мыслях, в душе, спрятано в глубинах сознания._

__

__

_Тот, кто не побоится его, примет, признает, отпустит в мир, словно лепестки цветов, будет вознаграждён. Потому что Древо открывает знание, ведущее к счастью. Открывает понимание того, без чего оно невозможно. Но если счастье отвергнуто, не понято, не принято, то отвергнута будет и сама жизнь — ибо для чего жизнь без счастья._

  


…Когда дыхания снова хватает, но руки ещё не разжать, Стив и Тони видят, как с очередным выдохом проявляются в этом мире два бутона — синий и красный. Как соединяются в один Цветок, как он раскрывается, как два цвета переплавляются в единый белый, который заливает всё вокруг. 

Сияние гаснет, Цветок исчезает, но Стив и Тони знают, что из Цветка созреет Плод. 

И когда он созреет, Древо призовёт их вновь. 

Священное Древо Т’Лоэ зовёт через пять лет. Касается незримо своей ветвью, уводит прямо с празднования победы над безумным титаном Таносом, едва не уничтожившим половину Вселенной. 

Пришло время отдать созревший плод. 

Стив снова вдыхает горьковато-цитрусовый запах, висящий в воздухе, видит мерцающие уже раскрывшиеся цветы на ветвях, снующих повсюду забавных маленьких существ — обитателей, хранителей и проводников воли Древа. Крепко сжимает руку Тони и чувствовал ответное пожатие. 

— Как думаешь, чем станет Плод? — негромко спрашивает Тони. 

— Никак не думаю, — рассеянно отвечает Стив. — Веришь, у меня в голове сейчас ни единой мысли. Совершенно пусто. 

— А у меня их наоборот слишком много, — в голосе Тони слышится смешок. — Даже не знаю, какую выбрать. 

— Главное, чтобы нам не вручили яблоко раздора. С остальным мы точно придумаем, что делать. 

— С яблоком тоже придумаем. Мы его поделим пополам, благополучно съедим, переругаемся, а потом будем долго и очень бурно мириться. Как тебе план? 

— Оставим на крайней случай, — смеётся Стив. — Хотя, мне нравится та часть, которая про «очень бурно». 

— Ладно, очень бурно будет в любом случае, остальное по ситуации. 

К светящемуся тёплым ровным светом матово-белому плоду руки они протягивают одновременно. Он тёплый, чуть шершавый, едва заметно пульсирует. Отделяется от ветки Древа, едва только они касаются его. 

Стив и Тони заворожено смотрят, как оболочка плода раскрывается, являя им Дар Древа. 

То, что им нужно, даже если они этого ещё не знают или не понимают. 

То, что становится важным и любимым, едва только появляется на свет. 

— Кажется, придётся назвать её Дюймовочкой, — очень задумчиво, озадаченно даже, говорит Тони. 

— Я бы предпочёл более традиционное имя, — не менее задумчиво говорит Стив. — Дюймовочку, так уж и быть, можем оставить вторым… 

В итоге сошлись на имени Морган. 

И совершенно не врали, когда на вопрос дочери о том, как она появилась на свет, отвечали, что выросла на дереве. 


End file.
